Teddys Valentines Surprise
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sequel to Teddys Guilty Fantasy, but can be read alone. Teddy visits the reservation to surprise Charlie! Rated M! you have been warned SLASH CW/TL.


Disclaimer: characters belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains slash and a rather large age gap! You have been warned in case it's not your thing.

Rating: M for sexual content.

Pairings: Teddy/Charlie

A/N: I would like to dedicate this to 'FlyingPigMonkey' who asked for this sequel scenario which I then could not get out of my head. This is a sequel to Teddy's Guilty Fantasy; however it can probably be read as a stand alone story, there will just be one or two references to the previous story. Whether you have read the first one or not, please enjoy! Oh and because of my impatience I am posting this without it being beta read so any mistakes are my own, sorry!

* * *

><p>Teddy stepped out of the apparation-port and scanned the crowd for his chaperone. It had been 7 weeks since the events at Christmas, and 6 weeks since he'd told Victoire; the Weasleys hadn't taken it well. Teddy had kept to himself mostly, not wanting to antagonise the situation. Neither he nor Charlie felt the need to publicise their relationship yet.<p>

So here he was; Valentines Day to be exact, and wandering through Romania's International Apparation Arrivals Lounge trying to find his ride. Teddy was hoping Ivan would find him; he had made sure to keep his hair an electric blue so as to stand out and had mentioned this in his latest call. Another scan through the crowd, but he was lost, how it was possible to find anybody in this hustle of people was beyond him. So he took post near the desks and hoped to be recognised.

Not five minutes had gone by before a tall, broad man was making a bee-line for him through the swath of travellers.

"Teddy?" the gruff voice he was now familiar with enquired.

"That's me" Teddy smiled and shook his hand as it was offered "You must be Ivan, nice to finally meet you"

"You too lad, right now come on, let's get out of here." He started towards the exit; Teddy stuck close behind so as not to get lost "Hate crowds" he heard Ivan mumble.

Teddy had first spoken to Ivan when a letter to Charlie had gone AWOL, and he called the reservation. Charlie had given him the number 'just in case'; apparently it was only Ivan and Charlie who knew how to use a telephone effectively, so no-one else touched it. Teddy remembered the trepidation as the phone rang four or five times before a voice answered that was not Charlie. He was lost for words for a minute, but managed to convey that he was looking for Charlie.

After a few calls he and Ivan would talk a little before Charlie was fetched. Ivan was good natured, and always liked to joke about with him. He talked about his kids a lot, and his wife, Teddy could not imagine what it was like for her to have her husband working so far away for so much of the year. Then it occurred to him that it might be the situation he found _himself _in if their relationship got that serious. Teddy tried not to get ahead of himself; he and Charlie would deal with that when they came to it.

Teddy hopped into the large battered truck that Ivan led him to, and was thankful when they were on their way. Ivan informed him that it wasn't far from the reservation and Teddy felt the butterflies start up again. Ivan had been helping him arrange this visit for a couple of weeks, they made sure Charlie would be occupied all day and Ivan wrangled himself onto the supply run to have an excuse to be leaving for a couple of hours.

They turned onto a bumpy dirt track; the potholes were making him tense and worry that the wide truck would topple over at any minute. Teddy held onto the dash board for dear life as he was jolted around. Ivan seemed completely unfazed by the less than smooth journey. To his relief the ground soon flattened out into a large make-shift car-park, Ivan parked up and showed Teddy to the little office.

Once inside Ivan shuffled over to a bank of keys, scanning the rows Ivan plucked a key from a rusting hook with a faded number 24 labelled beneath. Inside the office, aside from the key bank, there was a filing cabinet, a battered armchair and a desk, the desk contained only one object, a telephone. Teddy smiled Imagining Charlie sitting in this dingy little room on the phone to him just yesterday.

Charlie had no idea Teddy was coming to visit, Ivan had made sure not to give anything away. It was Valentines Day and Teddy wanted to surprise his boyfriend. It still felt weird, calling Charlie his boyfriend, even in his own head, because Charlie was far from a 'boy'. Charlie insisted that he didn't care that there were 26 years between them, and neither did Ivan apparently. Teddy would rather not meet many of Charlie's colleagues while he was here, he did not want them to think bad of their fellow dragon tamer. This was his and Charlie's business, no-one else needed to know.

Ivan walked out, leaving Teddy struggling to catch up with his long strides as he was lead through a small gate, lined with trees, which immediately opened up onto a small village. A dozens rows of half a dozen small houses, well cabins might be more appropriate. They were all identical, made of wood, with thatched roofs and small windows. They moved between the houses until they found number 24 and Ivan gave Teddy the key.

"Charlie will be back in..." Ivan checked his watch "about 2 or 3 hours. Make yourself at home; if you need anything, I'm just over in 30" he gestured across the road (if you could call a stretch of grass with a worn dirt path running through it a road)

"Ok then, thank you so much for your help"

"No worries lad" Ivan smiled at him and started toward his own cabin.

Teddy turned and took a deep breath, those butterflies were back. He slipped the key in and entered Charlie's cabin.

* * *

><p>Charlie was exhausted, but the guys had finally convinced him to have a few beers at Brads cabin. They passed his own house and he could have sworn he saw a candle flickering through the window. Frowning he called ahead.<p>

"Hey guys" he hollered, they turned but continued walking backwards "I'm just going to grab a quick shower before I head over alright" unintelligible affirmations were returned and someone shouting 'don't be a girl' before they turned and ambled onto the next row. Charlie cautiously unlocked the door and slipped inside. The open plan living room and kitchen were completely dark, but there was definitely a flicker of light coming from the mostly closed bedroom door.

_Surely I didn't leave a candle going all day. _Taking slow (hopefully silent) steps Charlie tried to see through the crack, but all he got was an unthreatening view of the wall. Taking out his wand he drew in a large breath before slamming to door open to reveal the rest of the room. The door hit the wall with an almighty bang.

The bang reverberated through the room, Teddy leapt off of the bed, his heart trying to pound out of his chest. Standing in the shadow of the doorway was Charlie Weasley, his hair was tousled and he was kitted out in his protective gear, making him look broad and fierce. Teddy was hard again in an instant.

As recognition hit, Charlie visibly relaxed, before striding across the room and pulling Teddy into his arms. Teddy melted into the strong embrace, the smell of leather and sweat and adrenaline washed over him, he moaned into Charlie's neck as the dragon tamers thigh slipped between his own. Charlie grinned and put his boyfriend at arms length.

"Teddy! What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Charlie was grinning, and then looked down, seeming to only just realise Teddy was naked. Teddy blushed and shuffled back to sit on the bed, pulling the duvet over himself a bit.

"It's valentines day" he replied "I thought it would be nice to surprise you" still grinning Charlie lent down and kissed him, it was fast and hard and Teddy wanted so much more. Almost immediately Charlie pulled away and started to un-strap his … well armour I suppose it could be called. All his pads and gloves and plates that protected him from any stray dragon claws, teeth or fire ended up pilled on the floor. While Teddy watched him strip off his undershirt and trousers his hand crept below the covers and continued what he was doing before Charlie had come home. Inevitably Charlie noticed this and knelt in front of his young lover.

"Let me take care of that" he whispered, removing the blanket and instantly wrapping his lips around the hot flesh. Teddy groaned and bucked his hips. He had been fantasizing about this all day.

"Yes, oh yes Charlie" he whimpered and tangled one hand into the flaming hair, needing this after so long. In the week after Christmas they were only able to have a few stolen moments and quick hand jobs before Charlie had left England again. Teddy lay back onto the bed, moaning as Charlie's head bobbed between his legs; it wasn't long before he felt a wet probing digit slip between his cheeks. Teddy gasped and lifted his legs for better access. Since that first time, Teddy had been experimenting a little; it was not often that he would be able to orgasm without sliding a finger inside himself any more. Charlie pushed in all the way, once, twice, and on the third time Teddy was crying out in ecstasy as Charlie sucked hard and swallowed every drop.

Panting Teddy's fringe was sticking to his forehead and his legs felt like they were jelly, but he was certain he was grinning very stupidly right now. Charlie loomed above him and pecked him on the lips.

"If I needed a shower before, I certainly need one now" Charlie got up and pulled Teddy by the hand "come on" Teddy staggered a little but let himself be led into the small bathroom. Charlie took a few moments to adjust the temperature before he was guiding Teddy under the spray and stepped in after him. The steam engulfed him as the hot water ran over his body.

Teddy felt a little embarrassed but couldn't help to openly stare at Charlie's gorgeous body. He let his eyes travel over large biceps and watched the water droplets shimmer down his arms dripping off of his fingertips. It suddenly reminded him of the first time he had seen Charlie naked and wet. It may have been an accidental glance, but the image had been burned into his mind and he shivered at the memory of where that night had led. Teddy was pulled out of his musing as Charlie chuckled.

"What are you thinking about eh?" Charlie glanced pointedly at Teddy's renewed erection, and the younger boy couldn't help but blush. Charlie stepped close and kissed him on the forehead, before letting his lips fall to his ear "tell me baby" he whispered and rubbed their bodies together. Teddy gasped.

"I was just remembering our first night together" he mumbled, he felt the lips on his neck stretch into a grin.

"Mmm, that was a good night" the lips then trailed over Teddy's' jaw and across to his mouth. Teddy felt overwhelmed by the kiss; he was so hot and felt rather light-headed, whether from the kiss or just the sheer amount of steam in the small room he couldn't be sure. He felt ashamed at the needy whimper that escaped his lips when Charlie pulled away, the dragon-tamer reached over and poured some shampoo over his hands before starting to massage Teddy's scalp.

Teddy moaned and lent into Charlie's hard body as those talented fingers rubbed and kneaded his head, he felt like purring if he could. Much too soon Charlie was turning them around so Teddy was under most of the water and rinsed his hair out. Only then did he quickly scrub over his own longer hair. Teddy took this opportunity to find the shower gel and have the perfect excuse to run his hands over every inch of Charlie's body. He relished the feel of hard muscles rippling beneath smooth skin as his hands slid over his lovers chest and abdomen, he avoided the one place he knew Charlie wanted him to touch and crouched down to rub over lean calves and sculpted thighs.

After ordering Charlie (much to his amusement) to turn around he continued to rub across his back and down his arms, before cupping his arse, squeezing the tight globes firmly. Teddys hand snaked around Charlie's hip and he stroked his shaft with one soapy hand, the other hand slipped down further to cup his heavy balls. Charlie groaned and let his head fall forward onto the cool tiled wall as Teddy handled him expertly. Charlie pulled Teddy around in front of him and devoured his mouth, Teddy quickly got his hands back to where they were and kissed back with earnest.

Charlie's large hands roamed over Teddy's pale skin, caressing down his back to cup the small cheeks. Teddy was not prepared when his feet left the ground, his head smacked into the wall behind him, before he managed to bring his hands up to grip Charlie's shoulders for support. He wrapped his legs around his lovers' hips to help take some of the weight.

"Sorry, should have warned you" Charlie mumbled into his neck, kissing his way down and then back up.

"I'm ok" Teddy reassured him, before his mouth was captured again, wiggling himself down Teddy aligned their cocks, easily sliding together. Charlie stepped forward, pressing Teddy against the wall for more leverage as he thrust against him. Charlie adjusted his grip, so that Teddy's weight rested in his palms and he could slip his fingers between those plump cheeks to tease and rub over his opening. Teddy tensed and arched back, begging for more.

"Charlie, please, ah yes" Charlie continued to stroke around his entrance, never penetrating though, but loving Teddy's whimpers of pleasure. The way he moved against him was driving the dragon-tamer mad; Charlie started pumping his hips faster.

"Ah, Charlie please, oh please" Teddy was shivering in pleasure, the water was going cold but it felt good on his over-heated skin.

"Please what?" Charlie chuckled

"I want more" Teddy didn't care how much he sounded like a petulant child at that point; he needed Charlie more that he could express.

"More what love, you have to tell me" Charlie whispered into his ear, before nipping at the lobe.

"Mm, I want… I want you in me Charlie, please, I-I want your fingers in me, pl-please" Charlie pushed two fingers in at that moment, sliding all the way to his knuckles. The resultant moan had his cock jumping in excitement. Teddy was squirming more that ever, trying to bear down on the digits slipping in an out of him, while keeping their cocks in contact at the same time. Teddy was so close, but he couldn't, for the life of him, form a coherent sentence, he just pulled Charlie into a sloppy kiss and sped up his movements before he was shuddering out his release.

Charlie felt that tight channel constricting around his fingers and he couldn't hold back any longer, his hips jerked as he spilled between them, Teddy's cock was still twitching as it brushed against Charlie's, when his legs gave out. Teddy squealed as Charlie fell to his knees with Teddy in his lap, a furious blush coloured the younger mans face at his outburst. Charlie kissed him soundly before reaching up to turn the water off. Teddy climbed off of his lover, his thighs burning a little; he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off, before passing one to Charlie as he stepped out.

They wandered back into the bedroom towels half on. Teddy leapt onto the bed face forward making Charlie laugh as he hunted for a comb. He quickly bushed through his damp hair and dropped his towel before joining teddy on the bed. He knelt on the side and swatted Teddy on the behind.

"Shift over you" he rolled him across so there was space for both of them. Teddy crawled on top of the other man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Smiling contently Teddy nuzzled into his neck.

"I've missed you" he whispered. Charlie let his hands rest of Teddy's thin waist.

"Yeah, I've missed you too" he replied quietly, "Thanks for coming here today, when you said you might visit I didn't honestly think you would, it's quite far to come" Charlie turned his head to kiss Teddy's cheek "I don't suppose you would want to be doing it often" he muttered more to himself than anything.

"Well, we better make the most of it then" Teddy grinned, he started to wriggle down Charlie's body when a loud grumble filled the room. "Hmm maybe we should eat first" Charlie sat up and kissed Teddy softly.

"Come on then, let's see what food I have" Charlie walked out into the other room, lit a few candles and drew the curtain over. He started rummaging in the fridge… well fridge might be stretching it; it was just a normal cupboard with a special cooling charm on it. Charlie looked over his shoulder and saw Teddy standing in the bedroom doorway looking a little awkward.

"Alright?" Charlie enquired.

"Yeah" Teddy mumbled, blushing a little as he shifted his weight, his hair was slowly going orange, a colour Charlie had come to associate with embarrassment. Frowning Charlie looked Teddy up and down and realised that although this was Charlie's house, Teddy might not feel comfortable walking around completely naked. The dragon-tamer strode past him into the bedroom and grabbed his robe from the back of the door before wrapping it around Teddy.

"Don't want you to catch a cold, yeah" Charlie said, kissing him quickly. Teddy smiled and tied the too big robe as best he could, his hair already returning to its natural black. Charlie found a chilled stew from yesterday and heated it with a quick charm, before filling a couple of bowls and buttering some bread to go with it. He passed the bowls to Teddy and gestured to the sofa, before opening a couple of bottles of butterbeer for them.

They settled onto the couch with their food and drinks and Teddy asked about the dragons here and what Charlie did. Teddy watched him, so happy and enthusiastic about his job, it made him feel like his ministry office job was maybe not as stimulating as he liked. He wondered what it would be like to have a job that he really wanted to go to in the morning, not just something he needed to do to have money to live on. Teddy was clever, people told him he had inherited his fathers' brains and thirst for knowledge, but despite that he felt he had little passion.

He never had a subject at school that he loved, he was good at them but nothing stood out as enjoyable, he never had any serious hobbies, Quidditch was never his thing. He went into the ministry because he was more than qualified to and he had no idea what else to do. He thought that was how most people started working life, just getting any job because you need one. But now, sitting here, talking to Charlie it was obvious this job was made for him; it was Charlie's life, and he enjoyed it.

"What's up? You're quiet" Charlie asked nudging him with his leg. Teddy smiled.

"Nothing really, I just can't imagine ever loving my job like you do" Teddy shrugged and took a long pull from his beer.

"It's ok, you're young, you have plenty of time to figure out your dream job" Charlie tried to reassure him, Teddy just shrugged again. Charlie moved their empty bowls to the floor before turning back to his frowning lover.

"Come here" Charlie lifted him bodily onto his lap, almost spilling his beer in the process. Teddy laughed as he tried to regain his balance straddling his lover. "Stop thinking" Charlie demanded running a finger down the crease in Teddy's brow "It is Valentines Day, you have travelled all the way here to see me, I am not going to let you worry. Let's just enjoy tonight" Charlie let his lips brush over Teddy's softer ones, slowly pressing their bodies together, pulling Teddy tight against him. Teddy's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss deepened.

Teddy moaned low in his throat as Charlie worked his robe open and slid it off of his shoulders, their naked skin pressed close, as their hips started grinding together. They were both hard almost instantly, Charlie felt nearly desperate for this; he had been waiting weeks to be able to be with Teddy. He watched the young, lean, panting, beautiful man above him and wondered, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky. He had convinced himself that the first time was just a fluke, a one-off, they were quite drunk and he thought with sobriety that would be it, things would be forgotten.

To his pleasant surprise he was wrong, once Teddy had come out to his girlfriend and family he had gone to Charlie for comfort. They had quickly fallen into this relationship without realising it, before long Charlie had to come back to Romania, and Teddy was promising to visit. Charlie had been waiting for the inevitable letter, saying that Teddy had found someone else, a younger man, someone like himself. Once again he was surprised to find Teddy writing to him twice a week; Charlie grinned at the memory of some of Teddy's more adventurous letters, and was glad to be able to have the man here with him, to hopefully live out some of Teddy's fantasies.

"What are you grinning about" Teddy whispered in his ear, nipping at his neck.

"You" he answered, before lifting Teddy into his arms and carrying him back into the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, Charlie practically threw Teddy onto the bed, before he was covering the lithe body with his own, pinning him down with a fierce kiss. "I was remembering a few of your letters, you naughty boy" Charlie smirked as he kissed down Teddy's neck. Teddy was glad Charlie couldn't see him blushing at that point; he was a bit embarrassed about how heated some of his writing had gotten, and he had managed to send them before he had lost his nerve. He was very glad that Charlie had enjoyed them though.

Teddy pushed against Charlie's shoulder, urging him to roll over. Charlie complied and pulled Teddy with him. Immediately Teddy shimmied down the bed, taking Charlie's thick length into his mouth. Charlie groaned and let his head fall back, relishing the feel of that warm, soft tongue gliding along him. Teddy slid one finger into his mouth alongside Charlie's cock, getting it slick with saliva, before he grazed it over Charlie's entrance.

"Teddy!" Charlie's head snapped up in alarm. Teddy raised his mouth off of Charlie.

"I… can I? I just want to make you feel good" Teddy tried to explain.

"I don't usually let…" Charlie trailed off, watching Teddy kneeling between his legs, biting his lip looking guilty.

"Sorry" Teddy avoided his eye and moved his hands away. Charlie sat up quickly and pulled Teddy in for a kiss.

"No, I'm sorry Teddy. I'm not really used to this. I haven't had a proper relationship in a while, it just seems a little weird to me right now. But I understand why you want to and I appreciate it." Teddy just nodded, looking unconvinced. "I want you Teddy, like I haven't wanted someone in a long time"

"It's just that you're always making me feel so good and I want to do it back. I want to make you happy" Teddy gave him a small smile, but lowered his gaze. After a significant pause Charlie steeled his nerve.

"Ok" Teddy looked up sharply, "Ok, you can touch me like that if you want to" Teddy grinned, "But don't think you _have_ to" Charlie added, "I don't want you to feel pressured. You need to know that you make me happy just by being here with me."

"No, I really, really want to" Teddy was still grinning, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Ok then" Charlie let himself fall back onto the bed and spread his thighs.

Teddy sucked his fingers back into his mouth, making sure they were wet enough before trying again. He made sure to keep glancing up at Charlie's face, seeing if his expression was one of discomfort or not, he seemed to be taking it well. Teddy could feel him tensing around his finger a few times, but all he had to do was pause in his movements for a moment and Charlie would get used to it and then nod for him to carry on.

Teddy was shaking with arousal as he started pushing a second finger in. The tightness, the heat of Charlie's body was so invigorating; he wondered if Charlie would ever let him be on top in bed. The thought was cut short as he heard a deep moan and the channel tightening around his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked worried if he should move or not.

"No, it… that was…ah it was good baby" Charlie panted "Do it again, please" Teddy was not sure what exactly he had done, too wrapped up in the sensation of it to memorise the exact mechanics. So he experimentally wiggled his fingers a bit, it took a few tried but finally Charlie was groaning his name and begging for him not to stop.

Teddy was so exhilarated by the power he had over this man; Charlie's pleasure was in his hands, he could either give or deny him it. If there was ever a time Charlie seemed vulnerable to him, it was now, this moment. Teddy wanted to know what that felt like to give himself over like that, to completely trust another person with his body. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up the bed to get to Charlie's mouth.

Charlie felt the pleasure fade as Teddy removed his hand, he was about to say something when he was suddenly pinned down, Teddy's tongue invading his mouth in a fast, desperate kiss.

"I want you in me Charlie; I want you to fuck me, right now. Please" Teddy rested their foreheads together gasping for breath. Charlie could feel his cock stiffen at this open confession of need.

"God, yes!" Charlie pulled him down by his neck, kissing him thoroughly. He dragged his lips away "Are you sure Teddy? We don't have to, it's-"

"No" he interrupted "No, I'm sure, Charlie I want you, I need you. I know it's quite soon, but I just … I can't wait, please, please." Teddy whimpering with need and rocking against him, sending sparks of pleasure through his groin.

"I need you too Teddy" He admitted as he rolled them over with Teddy beneath him once more. Kneeling up he leant over and got a bottle of lube from his nightstand draw, before coating his fingers. Having already been fingered a couple of times today, it was easy to slip two fingers into Teddy, he was willing and started bearing down quickly, enjoying the act. It was only when Charlie started to add a third finger that they had to slow it down a bit. As much as they both wanted this, Charlie had to force himself to be patient; he was as gentle as he could be.

Charlie was relieved as the creases across Teddy's forehead faded and his whine of pain turned into a whimper of bliss. He didn't dare speed up, just kept a leisurely pace until Teddy was ready, stretching him carefully. Watching Teddy lying in his bed, moaning and writing beneath him Charlie was ready to burst. He didn't think he could take much more; the need to be inside him completely was overwhelming.

"Teddy, oh fuck, I really want you" Charlie let their lips brush in a gentle kiss "Can I please? Are you ready?" Teddy's lust blown eyes gazed up at him.

"Yes, Charlie" that was all he needed, Charlie had his fingers out and the blunt head lined up in a second. That first push had the most resistance, but once Teddy's muscles relaxed a bit, Charlie was able to shallowly thrust at a steady pace without hurting him. Quicker than Charlie would have guessed, Teddy was curling his legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. Charlie groaned as he slid all the way to the hilt, there was just something about knowing that he was the first man to do this ,that made it so much more erotic.

He could feel sweat trickling down his back as he thrust faster. Teddy's back arched and he was making the most wonderful sounds. Teddy's hands curled into the flaming red hair pulling Charlie into a brutal kiss, it was rough and messy and full of need. Teddy loved the way that Charlie's moan of pleasure rumbled from deep within his chest as Teddy dragged his short nails down his back; urging him on.

"God Teddy, it feels so good" Charlie couldn't take much more; he was overwhelmed at the tight heat of his lover.

"More, please Charlie" Teddy keened. Charlie sat up onto his knees, hooking Teddy's legs over his arms he pulled the younger man onto him, sliding in deeper.

_Bang, bang, bang _

Charlie stilled his movements; Teddy whimpered at the loss of friction, before Charlie shushed him and looked towards the bedroom door.

_Bang, bang, bang_

Charlie could just make out the muffled, drunken, warble that sounded suspiciously like Brad.

"Charlie, come on out, you never came back so we're bringing the party to you"

"We can see you're lights on" another voice chimed in.

_Bang, bang, bang_

"Shit" Charlie muttered as he gently slipped out of Teddy's warmth.

"No, please just ignore it" Teddy whispered, sitting up to pull Charlie against him.

"They wont give up" he sighed "I will just go get rid of them quick, it wont take a minute." Charlie reassured him, pecking him on the lips. Charlie left the room pulling the door up behind him. Teddy shivered without Charlie's body heat and slipped under the covers, straining to hear what was happening.

* * *

><p>As Charlie strode across the living room he grabbed the previously discarded robe from the floor and slung it on. Swinging the door open as another round of knocks started. A triumphant cheer went up amongst the half a dozen drunken men on his doorstep.<p>

"What do you want?" Charlie snapped and the grins faded a little.

"We came to get you, because you're taking ages" Brad confirmed as he tried to walk past into the house, Charlie bodily blocked his way. "What, were not allowed in now?"

"Look" Charlie sighed "I just don't feel like company right now, I'm tired and you're way too drunk, please leave"

"Come on don't be like that, if you have a drink I think you will feel much better" Brad swayed forward and Charlie caught the scent of fire-whiskey and knew that when the boys got on the whiskey there was no reasoning with them.

"I'm knackered ok, just go, I will see you in the morning" Charlie stepped back into the house and shut the door, there was much protesting, but Charlie just locked the door and put up a silencing charm. He doused the candles in the main room and slipped back into the bedroom.

"Everything ok?" Teddy enquired.

"They were really drunk, I just had to shut them out" Charlie took off the robe and crawled into bed with Teddy. "Probably should have done that in the first place, but thought they would actually listen to me"

"Sorry" Teddy offered biting his lip, not really sure what to say. Charlie smiled at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Come here." Teddy was pulled against his lover's warm body, straddling his hips Teddy slipped Charlie's hardening member between his cheeks, rubbing along the seam, before Charlie angled his hips and Teddy was lowering his body onto him. Both men groaned at the contact as they easily fit together.

Teddy let his head fall forward to rest of Charlie's shoulder as he snapped his hips forward, pulling the other man further into his body. Large hands steadied his hips as he slid up and down, bouncing on Charlie's lap. Teddy bit lightly into the soft flesh between Charlie's neck and shoulder shuddering as Charlie wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking him.

"I can't… Charlie, please I can't take it" Charlie rolled his hips, finding that sensitive spot. Teddy cried out, hands gripping his shoulders tight, nails digging in as he writhed above him. Charlie thrust again right there, and again. Teddy called Charlie's name as he spilled out over their chests in thick ribbons. Charlie practically growled at the feeling of Teddy's already tight channel pulsing and quivering around him. Two more thrusts into that sensitive opening and Charlie was coming inside him; his body trembling with the force of it.

Ragged breathing filled the room as they clung onto each other for support. Teddy felt Charlie soften and slip out, before he let his body collapse to the side, rolling into the blissfully cool sheet beside Charlie. The dragon tamer sat panting for a minute before pulling Teddy's chin up to kiss him, tongues gently probed and slid together in a sensual dance before they parted.

"That was incredible Charlie" Teddy sounded rather awestruck, Charlie smiled down at him.

"Yeah, it was good baby" Charlie slid his arm around Teddy's shoulders pulling him close. "You should probably get some sleep you must be tired" he added before muttered the incantation to extinguish the candles and he shifted down in bed. Teddy curled tighter next to him, tracing patterns over his chest in the dark.

"Charlie" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"How long is it ok for me to stay here?" Charlie turned his head kissing Teddy's forehead, he sounded so unsure and worried.

"Well for the weekend, because you have work on Monday, right?" There was a short paused.

"Um… actually I don't. I took the week off, I thought maybe…" Teddy trailed off, not wanting to force Charlie into letting him stay, but praying he would say yes.

"You can stay all week, if you like?" Charlie replied, Teddy was happy to hear a note of hopefulness in his voice.

"I would like that" Teddy sighed in relief that Charlie did want him here.

"I must warn you, you might get a bit bored when I'm at work. There isn't a great deal to do here" Teddy just giggled.

"Oh I'm sure I will think of something to pass the time, maybe I could start on some more of those letters you liked" Charlie chuckled, capturing his lips in a firm kiss.

"I think I would enjoy that" Teddy grinned and snuggled down into Charlie's embrace, both men looking forward to the week ahead.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Right this took me so much longer than I had anticipated, and is a much larger word count than I had planned. I don't think I will be able to write the whole week though, it would be very repetitive and I worry it would bore you, my lovely readers. So I hope you enjoyed this and please Review!


End file.
